What the Storm Brings In
by queenC-13
Summary: Series of connected CS high school au's- oneshots and drabbles
1. Chapter 1

"Swan?" Killian opened his door to find a soaking wet Emma Swan standing on his front porch looking for all the world like a drowned puppy.

"Hi," she said with a little shrug and half smile. "My car broke down and this storm is really bad so I don't want to walk home in it and I remembered that you lived around here so I was wondering if I could come in and wait it out?"

While the two were both seniors in high school and shared many of the same advanced classes, they hadn't really talked in the past 6 or so years when Emma was finally adopted and moved out of the group home that they were together in. With her new family she got a stable environment and became one of the most popular girls at school, causing Killian to only admire her from a far.

The fact that she knew where his newest foster home was proved that she never completely forgot about him, even though they never exchanged more than a few necessary words in class.

That was the thought that caused Killian's breath to leave him in a big whoosh.

He also realized that he had been standing in the doorway staring at her for much too long of a time to be considered polite.

"Of course!" He quickly jumped into action. "Come on in, my foster mom won't be home till late. She probably won't notice that you're here anyway," he continued with a mumble, avoiding her eyes. It was only a gentle hand on his arm that caused him to look up, Emma's bright green eyes shining with understanding.

"Thank you," she said, conveying more than gratitude behind her look.

The two then stood awkwardly for a moment, the ease they had in their childhood long forgotten.

"Well, I was just about to make some dinner if you'd like to have some…" Killian began.

"Yes!" Emma said. "I mean… if you don't mind. I could help?"

Killian just nodded, a small blush staining his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. "It's just some pasta and a small salad, I hope that's okay."

"You know I'm not a picky eater," Emma said, and then freezing once she realized what she had revealed.

"Yes, well, it's nice to know some things haven't changed then."

Killian then walked away into the kitchen, Emma slowly following behind him. She followed his pointed directions of what to do, and the two worked on dinner silently as a radio played softly in the background. Once finished, they moved into the living room where Killian turned on the TV.

"How about some Saved By the Bell?" he asked, giving her a smirk at the name of the show the two of them used to be obsessed with when they were younger.

"Only if you promise not to make fun of my love for Zack Morris this time," Emma joked back, sitting comfortably on the couch and making herself at home.

"No promises, love," Killian said, "Because there's still so many better choices than him." He sat beside her, closer than he would usually but still far enough away that their bodies weren't touching. That didn't mean that neither of them could feel a certain tension between them, however.

Emma's heart pinged at the use of love that Killian had been calling her since they were children. This is why she kept her distance at school-as a foster kid he could have been taken away at any time, and she couldn't get close to him only to have it ripped away. Growing apart had been the best thing for them. At least that's what she tried to tell herself…

Lost in thought, the two continued eating their dinner and watching the TV. Once they were done, Killian got up to put their plates in the dishwasher and came back to see Emma standing by the window, looking out.

"The storm still doesn't look like it's going to be slowing down anytime soon," she said.

"I could ah… drive you home if you'd like?" Killian was scratching behind his neck again.

Emma looked away, biting her lip before asking hesitantly, "Or I could just stay? My parents would rather I be somewhere safe than riding out in the storm."

Shit, was what Killian thought but didn't say out loud. To Emma he just nodded, and went upstairs to make sure his room was presentable as the house didn't have any sort of guest room. He could hear the soft sounds of her speaking on the phone before her footsteps were on the stairs, slowly walking towards his room.

"I'll take the floor," Killian said quickly. "The bed isn't much…" he gestured to the made up twin with a shrug.

"It's fine," Emma replied. "You don't have to stay on the floor though. We've shared much tighter quarters before…"

"Emma," Killian started.

"Sorry," she said, looking down. "I know we've hardly talked, but if this night has proved anything it's that I miss you. And we'll be going to college soon, so what's one night?"

Killian ran his hands over his face, finally blowing out a big breath and shaking his head. "Alright."

He went over to his dresser first and got an old t-shirt and sweatpants for Emma to wear to bed, recognizing that jeans would not be ideal, and pointed her in the way of the bathroom. He took that time to change himself, and take a few calming breaths for the night to come. Sleeping in the same bed as the girl he had loved for as long as he could remember was certainly not something he expected while waking up that morning.

Eventually she came back and Killian went to the bathroom himself to brush his teeth. When he came back Emma was already in the bed, tucked against the wall. Killian turned off the light and made his way over to the bed, slowly sliding his way in next to her.

He could just barely see Emma's face in the light shining through the window, and the two were just staring at each other, breathing the same air.

"I've missed you Killian," Emma said again, her eyes softly fluttering as she leaned forward, brushing her lips against his.

Killian felt as though his heart was going to beat right out of his chest, slowly kissing her back and tangling his fingers through her hair. The kiss didn't go much further, but both slowly relaxed into it before Emma pulled away and then laid her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Killian," she whispered.

"G'night Emma," he responded a bit gruffly. He wasn't sure what the kiss, or what this night would mean for them now, but that could all wait until the morning. For now, he was just going to sleep with his arms filled with the girl he loved.

 **A/N First attempt at CS- please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I've decided to make this a collection of CS au's in this high school universe. They will all be connected, it just won't be a story in chronological order. And if you want to request a certain prompt for this verse, my tumblr is ms-peggyswan! :)**

 _which one is ticklish_ and _which one complains about the crumbs on the bed_

* * *

"Killian open up!" Emma knocked on the front door obnoxiously. "I've got snacks!"

The door opened as she was starting to knock again, causing her fist to collide with Killian's face as he let out a noise of surprise. The two stared at each other for a moment before Emma burst out laughing, clutching her sides and shaking her head.

Killian just sighed, but couldn't hide the glint in his eyes at seeing Emma so carefree and happy. While they weren't dating, the two hung out nearly everyday after school-although Emma always came to his house, and he never really interacted with her while they were at school itself.

"Do come in Swan, make yourself at home," he said drily, as she shoved her way past him and walked up the stairs towards his room.

Emma flicked on the TV and then opened up one of the bags of chips she had brought, reclining against his pillows and kicking off her shoes.

Killian observed her for a moment, feeling a pang in his heart at seeing her act so comfortably around him. It reminded him of when they were younger, except he wasn't weighed down with the same kind of romantic feelings that he was these days… not that Emma ever seemed to notice.

"Killian? Helloooo?" Except for now, apparently.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Killian made his way next to her and glanced at the TV.

"Ugh," he groaned, "Can't we watch something besides this trash?"

Lately Emma had been obsessed with some stupid MTV show-or more than one, he really couldn't keep track when it was on that channel. And no matter how much Killian protested, she always turned it on and would refuse to change the channel, saying that it was "lady's choice."

"Come on," Emma said, "You know you love it."

She reached over and pinched his cheek jokingly, leaving salt residue from her potato chips on his face, causing him to scoff and wipe it off dramatically, making sure that she noticed.

"Calm down drama queen, it's just some salt."

"Yes, some salt that is now getting _all over my bed_ ," Killian said. He was half serious-he liked keeping a clean space, but he also wasn't able to deny Emma anything.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, Princess. You don't want any crumbs in your bed?"

Killian's eyes narrowed when he recognized the familiar mischievous glint in Emma's. "Don't you dare," he warned.

In response, Emma just looked at him, smiled, and turned the now empty bag of chips over, releasing the remaining crumbs on the comforter.

"Oops."

"Oh now you asked for it!"

Killian lunged forward, attacking Emma's ribs with his fingers, causing her to shriek with surprise.

"Killian no!" Emma squirmed away, trying to fight back Killian's now ruthless tickling.

Somehow he managed to get on top of Emma, legs straddling her hips as he mercilessly tickled her sides and tried to dodge her flailing limbs. It was only once one of Emma's legs landed in between his that the two of them stopped moving immediately, breaths catching in their throats.

Killian could feel Emma's breath on his face, their eyes locked and lips only inches away from each other. His eyes traced downwards, and he was just starting to move in when Emma's phone rang, startling them into movement as he quickly rolled off of her and stood up completely, scratching behind his ear.

"I'm gonna-" he pointed towards the bathroom, shutting himself in as he heard Emma answer her phone.

 _One day_ , he thought to himself. Maybe one day he wouldn't mess his chances up.


	3. Chapter 3

_which one cuts the other one's hair_

* * *

Killian was laying with his head in Emma's lap as they listened to a new record she had bought earlier that week. Emma had been with her grandparents and cousins for spring break and it felt like torture for the two of them to be apart for so long after getting used to spending everyday together.

 **Miss you**. Killian would frequently text, to which he would get replies of:

 _Nerd._

 _How many hours has it been? I know you can tell me._

 _My grandpa tells the funniest jokes… unlike you ;)._

Always changing the subject or deflecting until finally the night before they were set to return, Killian got the message that made his heart flutter (sue him).

 _I miss you too_.

Their relationship was still new, and Killian didn't want to scare Emma off by coming on too strong with his feelings. While he had been in love with her for years, Emma was delicate and couldn't be pushed too far.

Which is why he had shown up to her house not with flowers or anything else cliche, but wearing a Spiderman mask and dipping her for a kiss, pretending it was like the classic upside-down kiss from the movie.

The awkwardness of figuring out how to act around each other after being separated was broken as the two started laughing.

"Hi," Emma murmured, their foreheads pressed together.

"Hello love," Killian's eyes sparkled.

The two then had to make some awkward small talk with Emma's parents, who actually quite liked Killian and frequently badgered Emma as to why they hadn't been introduced to him sooner.

Killian himself was surprised when he first met them-they were fairly young, and insisted that he call them by their first names, David and Mary Margaret. He could also see that they loved Emma very much, and while he was momentarily jealous at the family she had found, nothing brought him more joy than knowing Emma had finally gotten the life she had always deserved.

Which brought them to now, sitting in Emma's room with the door shut-because while Mary Margaret and David were nice, they were also kind of clueless towards Emma and Killian's relationship.

(Or not, considering the two were clearly not ready to take _that_ step just quite yet.)

"You know, your hair is getting kind of long," Emma said thoughtfully, running her fingers through it. "I think you need a haircut."

"Really? You don't think I look dashing with it like this?"

Emma snorted, "A dashing hobo, maybe."

"Hey!" Killian protested, and pinched Emma's thigh lightly.

"Let me cut it!" Emma suddenly exclaimed, pushing his head off of her lap and forcing him upwards with a grunt.

"Emma, I don't think-"

"Come on, it'll be fine. Don't you trust me?" Emma unleashed her best pout, knowing that Killian would never say no.

Killian sighed, "Well, it's just hair I suppose. What's the worst that could happen?"

Thirty minutes later and Killian was seriously regretting that choice of words as he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes met Emma's through the reflection-Emma, who appeared as though she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"I thought you said it would be fine," Killian said, voice strained.

"It is!" Emma said. "You can hardly tell that it's a little… uneven."

"Emma…"

"Killian…" she replied in the same manner.

She moved around the chair until she was facing Killian, and then promptly sat down, straddling his lap and causing him to fall silent.

"You know what I think?" she murmured, knowing the annoyance from his hair was quickly fading.

"Hmm?" Killian grit out, his adam's apple bobbing with a hard swallow.

"I think… you look incredibly sexy," Emma continued, leaning forward to place a few kisses on Killian's neck, making her way up to his ear to whisper, "Dashing, even."

"Is that so?" Killian's hands clenched Emma's hips, trying his hardest to reign himself in.

"It is," Emma answered in a clipped voice, at the movement, showing him that she was quite affected herself, and in turn making him smirk.

"What about the scruff? You think I should shave my face too?" Killian asked, knowing full well what Emma thought of his facial hair.

Sure enough, Emma gasped and then shook her head, her nose rubbing against the cheek. "No, no," Emma said. "That can stay." And then moved her lips to his, discussion promptly forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

We were partnered together for this project and we both forgot to do it, now we have to pull an all-nighter at my house" au

* * *

Two weeks after Emma had spent the night at his house during the storm, Killian was wholly surprised when she sat down next to him in their shared history class. While she had smiled at him in passing in the hallway and such, she had hardly acknowledged him since that night. And now she was just sitting down next to him as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

 _What_.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, trying not to make it obvious that he was wondering what she was doing there.

Then he glanced around the room to see if anyone else had noticed this odd behavior. The only person he made eye contact with was Emma's friend David, and the man was giving him a peculiarly protective look, as if Emma was the one in danger of possibly getting hurt.

"Hey," Emma's voice finally sounded beside him, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Hello, love," Killian tried to say casually back. He reached up and scratched at his ear anxiously, then immediately stopped when his movement drew her eyes. She smiled as if she knew exactly what he was doing, causing him to drop his hands all together and clench them at his knees under the table.

"So how have you been?" Emma asked.

"Fine… just fine."

The two sat in awkward silence for another minute, although Emma seemed much more comfortable than him. That is, until he glanced at her face and saw that her bottom lip was drawn into her mouth, being chewed on by her teeth. While his nervous tick was scratching his ear, it appeared that Emma chewing at her own mouth had stuck around from childhood.

Killian gloated a bit inwardly-at least he wasn't the only one affected by… whatever this was.

"Not that I don't mind your company but… why are you sitting here?" Killian finally asked.

Emma smiled a bit sheepishly, "That transparent, huh?"

"Well we've been going to school together for years love, and you've never given me the time of day."

"I told you Killian, I missed you."

"Apparently not that much if the last few weeks are anything to go by." Killian was trying not to be bitter, but he didn't know what to think. He had been in love with this girl since they were 12 years-old, and he couldn't survive her breaking his heart and then leaving again.

The teacher waltzed into the room and started class, effectively cutting off conversation. Until Emma sighed quietly, and started writing in her notebook with some sort of renewed purpose. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing, until the paper slid over to him and he saw that it was a note.

 _I was nervous_ , it read. _I didn't know how to talk to you after we had spent the night together._

 **I thought it was no big deal,** Killian wrote back.

 _It wasn't. At least I thought it wasn't. I just know that every time I've seen you in school I remember what it was like when we used to hang out every day and I miss that._

Killian's heart fluttered when he read her latest response. Yes, it fluttered-sue him. He realized that he hadn't heard a word the teacher was saying and all he hoped was that it wasn't important because this moment with Emma felt like it was on the cusp of something big.

 **I missed you too, Swan,** he finally responded. It wasn't everything that he wanted to say, but it seemed like enough for now, going by the smile on Emma's face when she read it.

 _Want to get some ice cream after school today, then?_

 **As you wish.**

The notes ceased at that point, and Killian tried to tune back into class but it proved pointless because all he could think about was Emma and the newfound friendship that it seemed they were starting. Nothing else probably mattered in the class anyway.

….

Killian was cursing himself for his stupidity one week later while Emma was at his house, frantically working beside him. It turns out that they had been so absorbed in their conversation, they completely missed the fact that the teacher paired them up for a project that was due tomorrow. The only reason they were able to work on it now was because David finally asked Emma how it was going-immediately causing her to panic and run over to Killian's house to tell him the news.

So here they were, pulling an all nighter for a project they only had information on from David. The Storybrooke curriculum wasn't always the best, but the fact that teachers didn't give their students reminders on projects was probably the worst feat of all.

Usually Killian was good about listening and getting everything turned in on time so as to not fall into that trap, but it appeared that Emma coming back into his life was now going to change that.

The project was a presentation on who they thought was the country's greatest president, and Emma and Killian luckily agreed on Teddy Roosevelt with a shared smile. After hoping that no one else had taken him, they quickly divided the work into Emma looking up information and printing it out, highlighting important parts, and then giving it to Killian to write on little pieces of paper that would go on their poster board.

Emma had always teased Killian when they were younger for having such precise handwriting, but she certainly wasn't complaining about it that night.

After four hours of nonstop working, it was already nearing midnight and the only reason they had stopped was because Emma's stomach made a large grumbling noise, causing the two of them to look at each other in surprise and then burst out laughing.

"I see your appetite hasn't changed," Killian teased, once they had made their way down to the kitchen and gotten a snack.

While Emma seemed lady-like to the naked eye, she ate with her whole body, wolfing down the food as if she was afraid that it would be taken away. Although since growing up in the foster system-that was probably true for most of her life. Killian's heart panged with the reminder of what once was, and then shook it away.

"Where's your foster mom?" Emma asked once she had slowed down her eating, finally looking around and realizing that they hadn't woken anyone up.

"Probably at work," Killian shrugged. "I don't see her much, just the money she leaves out from the foster checks for groceries and such."

Emma smiled sympathetically and squeezed his hand once before standing up and putting her plate in the sink. "I guess we should get back to it then?"

The two continued to work companionably for the next few hours, until eventually they fell asleep on Killian's floor, curling around each other during the night.

They may have blushed a few hours later when waking up, and shared a secret smile before Emma rushed home to get ready for school. Killian may have fallen in love with her a little bit more after another night spent together. Emma may have realized that her feelings did in fact go deeper than friendship.

But one thing was for certain-and that was that the all-nighter paid off, and they earned an A on that project.


	5. Chapter 5

**From a reviewer prompt: "** **can you please do one where Emma and Killian are caught making out?" This is the first time I've ever written something like this so please, please give feedback!**

They were supposed to be doing homework. And they had been… mostly. It's not Emma's fault that her boyfriend smells irresistible and tends to bite his lip when he's concentrating.

She tried to ignore it, really she did.

But… she's only human. And has she mentioned that her boyfriend looks like a Greek God? Sure, he's kind of nerdy, but those eyes… and the taut muscles hiding beneath his sweaters… Okay. So maybe Emma wasn't ignoring it.

After fifteen minutes of working on her homework (and by working she means doing one problem before getting distracted by the man beside her) she just couldn't take it anymore.

The only logical solution was to throw her own notebook aside and crawl into Killian's lap.

"Emma?" So maybe Killian was a little startled.

"Hi," Emma breathed, sliding his notebooks behind her as well.

"What are you-?"

So naturally she cut him off with a kiss. She sucked his bottom lip between her own, sliding one of her hands behind his neck and scratching at the hair on the back of his neck, the other hand clutching onto the necklaces he always wore.

After a moment, Killian's surprise wore off and he responded instantly, one arm wrapping around Emma's waist and bringing her closer while the other hand cradled her face.

They had only been dating a month, and they had previously been taking it pretty slow. While they had made out a little bit, both of them were too nervous to usually go very far. Not to mention the fact that Emma's parents still didn't know that they were together.

Going slow didn't seem like it would be happening anymore, though. Emma was pretty sure she needed to be attached to Killian's lips at all times. Could someone drug their own lips to get their girlfriend addicted?

She slipped her tongue into his mouth, curling around it the back of his teeth, which prompted him to bite her lips gently. She smiled into it, leaning into him further, inadvertently rocking in his lap. He gasped into her mouth, before groaning a bit and tightening his hold around her waist, grinding up against her.

"Killian," she breathed, tearing her mouth from his and trailing kisses down his jaw, making her way to his pulse point and biting down, leaving a mark. She was beyond the point of caring, she wanted everyone to know that he was hers.

Slowly she felt Killian's hand reach under the hem of her shirt, stroking the small of her back. When she made no signs of protest, he moved his hand, sliding it around to her stomach and stroking it once before slowly creeping up.

Emma arched into the contact, bringing her lips back to his frantically. His fingers had just reached the bottom of her bra when a loud gasp sounded that didn't come from either of them.

Emma flew off of Killian's lap and was mortified to see her mother standing there with her mouth hanging wide open in shock and horror.

"Mom!"

Killian awkwardly tried to stand up, fidgeting with his jeans which Emma imagined were fairly uncomfortable by now. Although nothing like a parent walking in on a make-out session to act like a cold shower…

"I just- came to ask if you wanted a snack," Mary Margaret stuttered. "I didn't-" she shook her head as if trying to clear it. "I think it's time for Killian to go," she finally said resolutely, giving Emma a pointed look.

The two teens just nodded, Killian looking more panicked than ever, a flush running all the way down to his chest.

"You get one minute to say goodbye," Mary Margaret said, a sternness finally coming into her voice before she left the room and went back downstairs.

Emma and Killian looked at the now open doorway and the at each other before Emma said, "Well I guess the closed door policy is done with now."

Killian chuckled and made his way over to Emma, cradling her face and pressing his forehead to hers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Emma said, closing her eyes. "They had to find out some time, right?"

"You don't think David is going to kill me?"

"Nah, I think it's Mary Margaret you'll have to worry about. She's trained in archery."

Killian pulled away in a panic, shooting a wide-eyed gaze towards the door and making Emma burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding. They love you, and they just want me to be happy," she reassured him. "I'm just not excited for what's sure to be the safe sex talk…"

Killian swallowed hard at the comment, and opened his mouth to respond when Mary Margaret's voice yelled up the stairs, "15 seconds!"

Emma narrowed her eyes but only brought him in for a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs towards the front door.

"I'll text you later?" she asked, holding on to his hands.

"Not if I beat you to it."

Emma rolled her eyes and kissed him one last time before pushing him out the door. "Goodbye Killian."

"Goodbye, love. Good luck."

 **For any other prompts my tumblr is ms-peggyswan :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Continuation of the last part in this series, from a prompt on tumblr that requested Killian and Emma having their "first time" after prom. AKA- this part is rated M!**

"Emma! Killian's going to be here soon are you guys almost ready?" Mary Margaret's voice called up the stairs.

It was prom night, and Emma and Ruby were getting ready together as they told their dates to meet them at Emma's house. Emma was glad that Ruby's boyfriend, Peter, had become good friends with Killian. In the past few months since they had started dating, the four of them had become a group of sorts that were always seen around school together.

It also wasn't unusual for the four of them to hang out at the Inn that Ruby's grandmother owned, which is where Mary Margaret and David believed that Emma was staying tonight. In turn, Granny believed that Ruby was staying with Emma.

Yes, the two girls were lying about there whereabouts on prom night. Because… it was prom night.

Ruby and Peter had taken the big step ages ago, but Killian wanted to wait to make sure that him and Emma's first time was perfect. It was also both of their first times in general… Emma had only dated Neal before Killian, and the reason they broke up was because Neal was upset that Emma wouldn't "put out."

So when Killian found out that his foster mom would be working on the night of prom, it seemed like the perfect opportunity for them to be together, finally.

"We're coming!" Emma finally called back down to her mom. She had just finished putting on her lipstick and turned around to see Ruby pulling on her heels. Ruby was in a form fitting black dress that came to mid thigh and had a sweetheart neckline, accentuating all of her curves. Her bright red heels were about 5 inches high, and they matched her lipstick perfectly.

Emma, in contrast, was in a long champagne colored dress that was slim fitting and appeared to shimmer when she moved into certain light. Her silver heels were modest, as was her light pink lipstick and nude make-up.

Their looks reflected the two very different personalities of the girls, but each was sure that their respective boyfriends would be speechless at the sight.

"You ready?" Ruby asked Emma, standing up to face her friend.

"I think so," Emma took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves of what was to come.

"I've gotta be honest with you… the first time probably won't be great. But Killian loves you and you know he's going to treat you well so just… do what feels natural and it'll all be okay," Ruby said, placing her hands on Emma's shoulders and squeezing briefly.

Emma nodded, still looking slightly like she was ready to go into war, but her body overall had lost most of its tension.

The doorbell ranging, bringing both girl's attention towards the doorway. Ruby went first, descending the stairs as the two boys greeted Mary Margaret and David. Emma heard Peter's low rumble as he talked to Ruby.

Taking a deep breath, Emma made her own way to the stairs. Turning away from her parents, Killian looked up and made eye contact with her, both of them feeling like an electric shock had run through them.

Killian's mouth hung open at the sight of his girlfriend, believing that nothing could be more beautiful than she was at that moment.

"You're stunning," he told her, as she finally reached him.

A blush graced Emma's cheeks as she smiled bashfully and replied, "You clean up pretty nicely yourself.

Before they could make any other comments, Mary Margaret gathered the four teens to take more than a few pictures of them in various poses. She then confirmed that Emma would be staying with Ruby, content with the fact that the couples were driving separately.

Finally they were walking out the front door with Killian's hand on Emma's lower back, gently guiding her. She looked over her shoulder to give him a slightly smoldering look, and he leaned forward to quickly kiss it away.

It was going to be a long night to get through.

* * *

They were dancing to a slow song, after dinner had been served and everyone had gone wild to the upbeat, popular songs. Emma and Killian had taken advantage of the photo booth that was available, both with pictures of themselves, and pictures including Peter and Ruby.

Now, though, Emma was finally itching to leave. She slid one of the hands that was around Killian's neck down a bit, tugging lightly at the ends of his hair. She felt his breath hitch from her position on his chest and his fingers gripped at her waist even tighter.

"You're playing with fire, love," he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

Emma took her head off of his chest and looked at him with a glint in her eye, "What if I want to play?"

Killian visibly swallowed, and looked around them quickly before his eyes came back to her.

"The dance will be ending soon anyway…" Emma trailed off, enticing him.

Apparently coming to a decision, Killian nodded once, short, and then took Emma's hand, leading her back to their table to get his keys and her bag. Emma glanced around trying to find Ruby as Killian came around and kissed her neck, distracting her.

"I'll just send her a text from the car," Emma said, pulling Killian quickly out of the room and avoiding eye contact with any of their teachers.

The ride back to Killian's house was excruciating, with both of them giving nervous glances to the other. Killian's left hand was holding the steering wheel in a near death grip, while his right hand was holding Emma's after she had begun stroking his leg-he needed to put a stop to that before they crashed the car.

As soon as he parked it was as though they were in a race for who could be rid of their seat belts and to the front door the quickest. Killian fumbled to unlock the front door as Emma began kissing his cheek, working her way down the side of his face and then sucking his earlobe into her mouth.

"Hurry up," she murmured.

Finally he managed to unlock the front door and they both tumbled inside, before he slammed it shut and pressed Emma's body against it, kissing her. It was frantic and hurried, their nerves getting the best of them as they each knew what was coming.

Emma ridded Killian of his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt as they moved towards the stairs, never breaking contact. Killian, in turn, unzipped the back of Emma's dress and ran his hands down the expanse of her back.

Frustrated with how much effort it was taking to both undress and get to his room, Killian growled lightly and threw Emma over his shoulder, smirking at her shriek of surprise. He ran up the stairs with little effort and finally got to his bedroom, lightly throwing Emma on the bed. She rose up on her elbows, gazing up at him, her eyes blown dark with lust.

Quickly Killian rid himself of his shirt, and then crawled on top of Emma, attaching their lips once more. She ground up into him with a keening whine, the friction between their bodies not enough with the barrier of their remaining clothes.

Emma pushed Killian off of her and then stood up, shimmying out of her dress. Since the dress required her to go without a bra, she was now standing in only her underwear, fighting the urge to cover herself up. Killian stood up as well, hands coming to cup her face and kiss her tenderly, whispering to her, "You're stunning, love. Absolutely perfect."

That gave Emma the courage to move back into action, unbuttoning Killian's pants and yanking them down. She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, taking in his brief nod of consent before pulling down his boxers too.

She felt her breath leave her at his obvious arousal and licked her lips. She reached a hand up and stroked him softly, feeling him twitch in her hand as a groan left his mouth.

Before she could do anything else, Killian pulled her back up to standing and brought his lips back to hers before frantically moving down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point before moving even lower towards her breasts.

He took a nipple into his mouth, hoping he was doing this correctly when both of Emma's hands grabbed his hair, encouraging him to continue. He gave the same attention to both breasts before moving down further, kissing his way along her stomach. He hooked his hands on either side of Emma's underwear and pulled them down, slowly.

Emma's arousal was evident, and Killian felt himself grow even harder at the thought of what was about to happen.

Slowly he lowered them both down onto the bed, groaning a bit as his arousal came in contact with her wetness. Emma ground up at the feeling, letting out a deep moan as well.

Their kisses were sloppy, as each of them was breathless and panting, trying to contain themselves.

"Killian, condom," Emma breathed out, taking him in her hand once again as he leaned over to his bedside, grabbing their protection.

Emma sat up as well, smiling shyly as she took it from his hands. She ripped open the foil and slowly rolled the condom down his length, trailing her nails lightly as she went.

"Emma-" Killian gritted out, "You have to stop or I-"

She cut him off with a kiss, rolling them over so that she was on top. She rubbed herself on him a few times, before gripping his length and guiding it inside of her. Emma gasped as he filled her up, falling forward on his chest as he gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises.

After getting adjusted for a moment, Emma started moving, slowly and a bit unsurely at first, and then harder, faster. Killian started meeting her thrust for thrust, both of them panting at the exertion.

Remembering a tip that Peter had given him, Killian reached down, feeling between them until he caught Emma's nub, pressing down and feeling her squeeze him from the inside. Both groaned at the contact, as Emma started thrusting more wildly, clearly getting close.

Killian continued his ministrations until Emma squeezed so tight he could hardly move, coming to her peak with a cry. Killian was right behind, spilling himself into the condom as Emma collapsed on top of his chest.

After a moment she rolled to the side, wincing a bit as he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. When Killian came back to the bed, she rolled onto her side as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her head tenderly.

"I love you, Emma Swan," he said.

"I love you too, Killian Jones."

The two fell asleep quickly, sated and comforted by having each other truly and completely in their arms.

 **A/N 2: This was my first ever attempt at smut so please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
